Some Said It Couldn't Be
by MollieJames
Summary: Breaking Dawn never happened. Sara Night is introduced. Jacob Black has run away and for the most part stays in his wolf form. But sometimes he just has to remember to be human. One day he walks down the stormy streets and meets Sara Night. T, later maybe
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn never happened. Sara Night is introduced. Jacob Black has run away and for the most part stays in his wolf form. But sometimes he just has to remember to be human. One day he walks down the stormy streets when he looks up into the rain and sees a man slap a girl across the face. She falls to the ground crying. Suddenly Jake is over and punches the guy out. He helps the girl up and he looks at her. Everything around him disappeared. All he saw, all he cared about was this bleach blonde, blue-eyed girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moment of staring at me, I started blushing.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled and I could feel my blush become even more prominent. "Can I treat you to coffee?" I asks pointing to the coffee shop behind us. I don't know what made me do it but he did help me so it was only fair

"Should we do something about him?" Jacob asks.

"He can drown for all I care." I said darkly. I smiled and then led him into the shop.

"Sara, I thought you were done for the day." The girl behind the counter says as we approach.

"I am, I'm just treating…um I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Jacob Black. I'm sorry, I never asked yours either." He said. I orderd two black coffees and led him to a table by the window.

"My name's Sara." Her smile was huge and no matter how hard Jacob tried to look away he couldn't. All he seemed to be able to do was stare at her with a dopey grin on his face.

"So what are you doing in the Valley?" I eventually asked.

"The Valley?"

"Belle Valley, Ohio. It's only about 300 people and I know that I haven't seen you before."

"Belle Valley, Ohio." He repeated. I nodded.

"You travel a lot?" I asked sipping my coffee and looking out the window. I could see Sean laying face down in the pool of water but I didn't care, his _friends_ would come soon enough to help him.

"Lately I have."

"Bad break-up?" I asked trying to joke around, but he clearly wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I don't want to pry into your private life. I just met you." I stuttered at a loss of words suddenly.

"No, I've been running from it for to long. She was in love with someone else. And when he left I thought that I might have a shot, and I almost did, but then he came back and I just couldn't stand it any longer. I tried to be friends, I helped them a bit, but then she sent out wedding invites and I just lost it." His hands were shaking and I had the sudden urge to reach out and grab them trying to steady them.

Before I knew it my hand was on his arm and I was looking into his eyes. They were endless, full of emotions he didn't dare speak.

"Come on." I said when I finally blinked. I pulled him from the chair and took him into the rain. I didn't glance back to see if Sean was still there, but I knew he was, but his friends were fast approaching.

I led Jacob to my car, a small dark blue mini cooper. I climbed in and saw him hesitate before he joined me. I stepped on the gas not caring that the road was slick with rain.

It took less than 3 minutes to reach my house from the center town. It was a classic looking yellow town house with the white picket fence and all. It was a two bedroom on bath, which worked for me. I ran up the steps and pushed the door open. There was no point in locking it. If someone wanted to take something from my house they were completely welcome to it. I could easily replace all of it. Besides a door wasn't likely to stop anyone that really wanted to rob me, after all the windows weren't shatterproof.

"You live here?" He said wiping his feet off.

"Yeah its small but it works for just me." I took off my raincoat.

"Just you, what about your parents?"

"Emancipation." I said simply.

"How old are you?" He asked sitting on my tiny love seat. It looked ridiculously small with him on it.

"I'll turn seventeen at the end of October." I said looking at the rain again. I was going to be sad when Jacob left. Even though I just met him I felt a real connection with him. A connection I haven't felt since—

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I hadn't realized that I'd been silent that long.

"When you leave how sad I'll be. You're the first person I've really _talked_ to in a long time." I admitted blushing slightly.

"Who said I'm leaving?" He asked coyly.

"You have to. Sean saw you and he runs this town. With him on your case there is no way you'll survive."

"I can handle myself." He said proudly.

"I saw that, but I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I said placing my hand on his.

"Sara, I can't leave you. You don't understand why, but I can't. So if I _have _to leave. Then come with me." Jacob suddenly suggested.

"Jacob—"

"Jake."

"Jake, I couldn't I just met you and besides if I skipped out Sean would just hunt me down."

"You'll be safe with me." He said looking at me with those soulful eyes. And I knew he was telling the truth. Next thing I knew I was in my room packing a few changes of clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Like all others I am sad to report that I do not own Twilight, all the ideas except Sara, are purely her minds creation.**

We took turns driving across country. We got to learn a lot about each other. I learned that he had two older sisters but both lived away from home. All he had left was his father, who was probably missing him. He had really good friends that were like family that he was really missing.

"What about you? Any siblings?" He asked when we just reached the border of Washington. I was driving at the moment and didn't realize that he had woken up.

"Um, yeah I had four."

"Had?" He asked cracking his neck.

"They died the same day as my parents. I was granted my emancipation out of some technicality."

"I thought you had to have a job and a place to live to have emancipation granted." Jake said yawning.

"Jake, you were at my house, and I worked at a restaurant and a coffee shop. I got them both covered." I said smiling. We talked until we hit the edge of La Push, the minute we saw the sign Jake seemed to tense up.

"Turn here." He said to some dirt road. At the end was a small house with two beat up cars parked in front. Jake got out and just stared at the house. I went over and took his hand. He squeezed mine and I knew he wanted me to stay.

"My dad's here." He said so quietly I almost missed it.

"Come on. Time to face the music." We walked to the door and without even knocking he pushed it open. There were six boys sitting around a small table with a girl standing with our back to us. When she turned I couldn't help but gasp at the scars that ran down her face. She dropped the plate and suddenly I was behind Jake as the five boys shot up from their places at the table.

"Jacob! You're back!" A smaller boy said. I hadn't noticed him earlier but he was sitting in front of the T.V. but soon he was hugging Jake.

"Hey Seth, good to see you." Jake said gruffly. He patted Seth's back twice before pushing him back to arms length.

"You've grown, again." The boy, Seth, just smiled. Jake walked over to the others boys leaving me alone in the doorway.

"And who might you be?" a man in a wheelchair asked rolling over to me.

"Oh right," Jake said like he'd forgotten I was there. "Guys this is Sara." He came back over and took my hand. His skin was burning hot but it felt nice. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Sam," Jake said looking down. The man had stepped forward he was tall and just oozed power and control.

"It's nice to meet you." He said brushing past me.

Through an unsaid command the boys filed out of the room.

"Welcome to the Rez." Seth said as he passed me.

Jake squeezed my hand but then left me alone with the woman with the scars and the man in the wheel chair.

"I'm Billy, Jacob's father." The man in the wheelchair extended and hand for me to shake, I took it lightly.

"I'm Emily, I'm engaged to Sam. Don't worry you get used to their cryptic talk." She said picking up the dishes. Without thought I went over and started helping. There were so many dishes I didn't know how she was going to clean them all.

"I don't plan on staying long, I have to get home. Jake just—the only way I could get him to leave was to leave with him, but I'm not going to stay for to long. I didn't tell anyone where I was going and they'll be worried." _Or something._ I added in my head.

"I think leaving will be harder than you think, but we'll see, she said scrubbing the dishes. I started drying with a ratty towel I found on the counter. I turned to the side and noticed the seven boys outside the window, they were near the edge of the forest but I could still see them clearly.

One of the boys I hadn't been introduced to seemed to be yelling. They were far away but he looked like he was shaking out of anger. Same had his hand on his shoulder, suddenly everyone stepped back and the boy wasn't there shaking, instead a deep grey, almost silver wolf stood in his place.

I couldn't believe it the plate I held dropped to the ground and shattered. Emily looked down at the plate.

"Oh don't worry, they're slippe—" She started but I couldn't help myself, I screamed a loud blood-curdling scream. I still watched out the window as the boys' heads whipped around to look at the house, but Jake was already running back. I couldn't stay here. He was one of them. I couldn't I had to leave. I did the math in my head as I ran to the car.

I had enough gas to make it to Portland, Oregon. I could stop there and disappear in the city for a few days. Maybe I could run and be free from these monsters once and for all.

"Sara!" I heard Jake calling but I was already pulling the door open. Some how he was there. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from the car. I was trapped. I didn't like this feeling.

I did the only thing I could when I was in these situations. I went limp, just let my body shut down.

"Sara." Jake said turning me around. "Sara, are you okay?" He sounded really concerned, but he was a monster, it was a trick to lure me into a false sense of security.

"Sara!" His voice was alarmed. I felt myself being lifted and then carried into the house again. I didn't dare move. I would just let whatever happens happen.

"Sam." Jake said desperately.

"We need your help. A girl. Yes. Jacob's house." Sam said pausing every few words. "He's on his way."

The next few minutes Jake talked to me. Trying to get me to say anything but I refused. There were to many for me to get away all I could do was wait for it to end.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I could hear scuffling as the boys left the room. My eyes were open and I saw a head appear there. He was pale beyond belief that seemed to run into his pale blonde hair and his eyes were a liquid topaz. He was young but his eyes were filled with knowledge.

"What happened?" He asked Jacob as he shined a light in my eyes. I didn't hear Jake say anything and I though that maybe he might have left.

"Jake." A female asked. He voice was kind and soft. Her head appeared next to the man's. She had long brown hair, thick with waves, but her eyes were a very dark red, like a good glass of merlot wine. Her skin was the same pale tone.

Still no words came from Jake. "Edward?" The girl asked looking to her left.

"He doesn't know. She was in the house with Emily when he heard a scream. Her scream. Next thing he was running and saw her take off for her car. He grabbed her right as she opened the door and she just went limp in his arms. He thing he might have done something." The man said. He had a clear low voice.

For the next twenty minutes I felt my arms being picked up and tested for a pulse. Lights were being shone in my eyes, anything to determine what was wrong with me.

"She seems perfectly healthy." The doctor said. I still hadn't seen the second man yet but I had heard him talk. He spoke like he was answering questions when none were asked.

Finally I felt my control slipping I was going to have to move. To talk. To run. At first I flexed my fingers and then shot up into sitting position. Jake was sitting on the floor next to the couch. The other boys were backed up against the wall and had their noses scrunched up like they smelled rotten eggs.

I finally say the other man. He was young, not much older than me. He had copper colored hair and his arm was firmly wrapped around the woman's waist.

"Everything is okay. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen." The blonde man said kneeling down to be eye level with me. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Do you think you can answer me?"

I nodded. Refusing to look at anyone besides him.

"Okay, what's you name?"

"Sara Night." I said slowly.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen."

"What's today's date?"

"October 4, 2009." I said instantly. Maybe they'll let me go if I answered all their questions.

"She seems fine. There doesn't seem to be any serious outcome. Sara, have you had this happen to you before?" He asked standing up.

"Yes." I said honestly.

"I think you should come with me to get some blood work if this has happened before. We wouldn't want it to happen while you were driving." He said.

"It won't happen while I'm driving. I'm fine." I said calmly.

"No, I'm sure it won't happen again. I make it happen when I want." I said. My anger was coming. I had to cap it. I couldn't show emotion, not to these people.

"You made that happen?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I did." I said sounding ashamed. I didn't want to look in his eyes, but when I did I couldn't stop myself from sounding like that.

"How?" Carlisle pressed.

"Practice. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to Ohio." Said getting up. I lost my balance for a second and Jacob's hands shot out to catch me. "Thank you for your time and hospitality." I started for the door, but the copper haired man and the woman blocked my exit.

"You can't leave." He said, the woman looked at him curiously but turned back to me determined not to let me leave.

"I can and I will. Please move." I stepped forward but they stood their ground. I stepped again but suddenly a hand encircled my wrist and stopped me from moving forward. I whipped around to see Jake's sad face.

"You can't leave." He repeated the copper's words.

"And why not?" I asked furious that I was still in this house.

"You can't leave—"

"Jake don't!" Sam tried to interrupt, but it was to late.

"Because you're my imprint."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm what?" I asked shocked. An imprint that wasn't possible—"You're lying. I have to go." I pulled away and pushed past the man and woman. They seemed shocked and didn't put up much of a fight. I was out on the gravel road and headed towards my mini cooper. I stopped short when I say the boy that had shifted leaning on the driver's door.

"Move." I said not even trying to be polite. He looked up for a moment and then shrugged. "You had your fun and now it's time for you to let me go."

"No, you heard what Jake said. You belong with him."

"I don't belong with a monster!" I yelled

"We're not monsters. At least he isn't. He's the nicest guy you'll ever meet. Except for maybe Seth."

"And why are you so keen on defending them if you're so mean?"

"Because they're my pack I would never hurt them."

"You wouldn't hurt them?" I said in disbelief. "You're lying, now move." He still stood there. I couldn't deal with this. Within a minute I stood in front of him, my hand closed around his throat and lifting him off the ground. Yes, me the 5 foot 6 girl in four-inch heels was lifting a werewolf strangling him out of breath.

"Sara!" I heard a voice call. I didn't bother turning around. I'd finally caught a werewolf off guard; I wasn't about to let that chance go.

"Sara, let him go." The voice said again. I could hear people running but I didn't care. Suddenly I was flying though the air. I did a complete back flip and landed gracefully twenty feet away.

Paul was on all fours, not even gasping for breath, instead he was shaking uncontrollably. Again he exploded in a mass of silver fur. It only took a moment for his dark eyes to lock onto me still crouched down on the ground. He lunged for me and all I could do was roll with his attack. We did two complete flips and I was standing on all fours growling at him. He looked unsure and taken aback. Unsure of what to do next.

I growled once more for good measure and stalked into the trees.

I wasn't a werewolf. Not really, I mean sure I shifted into one hell of a pretty wolf. Pure white except for my black nose and my icy blue eyes. I was a shifter, like my father, like my brothers, but I was special. Female shifters are rare and when they're born they are protected like the treasure that they are.

My family gave their life to protect me and I still ended up in their clutches.

The Voltori.

See shifters are great little pets for vampires. We don't age so we can be with them forever and they never really have to hunt again because lucky shifters can be bitten but not turned. The venom doesn't affect us except for making us really tired for a day but that might also be the blood loss.

I lived with the Voltori for over 500 years before I found my chance to escape. I made my way over on the Mayflower. I lived in peace for a few years before someone else found me. His name was Zackary, he was a gentleman. He had friends all over and was kind to everyone, he courted me for a few years and I fell in love. We married and lived for a few years together, but I knew that I would soon have to leave, he would notice that I wasn't aging that I was forever young.

But I didn't have to worry. After being married for five years he took me out on a midnight walk. The air was crisp and clean the stars shined and so did the full moon. He lead me to a open space in the woods. There were already people there, I recognized them as his friends from town.

"Sara, my dear, the time has come. I've had to be so careful with you during our fun nights trying not to hurt you, but you have yet to produce a child." He said circling around me. I was getting scared was he going to kill me because I couldn't have children.

"But I don't want to be careful anymore. So here and now while the pack watches I will make you mine. You will join us in our way of life." That was the first time I was raped, but not the last. For the next 300 years I was their play toy. Passed from pack to pack to mark and bite. To tear apart and never worry about killing me. I could be practically torn to pieces and still be put back together.

I huffed trying to clear my mind. Werewolves were murderous often blood thirsty creatures on a full moon.

I'd avoided showing my wolf form to them. They knew I was special and that I had magic, but they didn't know the extent and I never want to show them. If I had I would have been hunted and locked away for all eternity.

I'd been on the move for barely ten minutes when I heard the howl, even I could interpret it. "I've found her."

I picked up my pace weaving in between trees heading away from the town of La Push, away from Jake. Away from _my _imprint.

I hadn't been running for long when I noticed a different in scents. No longer was I smelling the scents of the wolves, instead it was a sickly sweet scent and it just seemed to be getting stronger.

I could feel the wolves drift off, no longer chasing me. I broke through a clump of trees and found the amazing house the sweet scent seemed to be coming from, that's when it hit me, I wasn't being chased.

I was being herded.

Standing in front of the house were five more perfect people. I skidded to a stop and looked for an exit but I was surrounded.

I took a deep breath and shifted back. It was harder the more clothes I tried to pull on so I just had a black mini skirt and a plain white t-shirt on.

"Sara." Jacob said coming out of the trees.

"Stay away." I said stepping closer to the perfect beauties. The doctor and the man and girl had joined the others by the house.

"Sara, you're one of us." He said kindly. Speaking to me like I was a child.

"I'm nothing like you monsters." I spat. This was the first time I'd ever phased in front of werewolves. But seeing a few of them in wolf form after I'd been so recently in mine I couldn't help but notice the similarities.

They were large, bigger than your average wolf. They seemed to have a pretty good control of their shifting ability. After all it was almost a new moon, most werewolves struggle shifting this far from a full moon. Or the middle of the day for that matter.

"Sara, come on we're not monsters." Jake matched me step for step. Suddenly two steel hands surrounded my arms. I tried to turn and run but he lifted me off the ground without effort.

"Emmett." I recognized the doctor's voice, but I knew that tone. I'd heard it again. Chastising.

_Flashback_

"What do you think we should do with them? They didn't really show themselves in the light." Aro pointed out.

"No but they cut it really close. I think we should keep them alive. After all they wanted us to end their life, but instead we should make them suffer." Caius said looking the man and woman over.

"No, please—" The man begged.

"Did we say you could speak?" Aro interrupted politely. He was using his fatherly voice. He wanted them to understand that he was not a completely monster. He wanted to lure them into a false sense of security. I was sitting behind Aro's abandoned chair curled up trying to block out what they are saying.

"Brother, I believe that you have come up with our best plan of action. You crave death so much that in order to punish you we will refuse to kill you."

"Aro, don't you think that's going a bit overboard." A new voice asked. I didn't recognize it so I lifted my head up slightly and peeked at this blonde man in front of us.

"My friend, Carlisle Cullen, welcome back. How was your hunting trip?" Aro said completely forgetting to man and woman on the ground before him. I focused on this blonde, afraid to see the red eyes I'd been living with but instead I was greeted with warm topaz eyes. He looked over at me and nodded once, like I'd asked him a question.

_End Flashback_

I turned my head to look at the doctor again. I saw it now. He looked the same, just modernized. Time to get some answers for my questions.

"So tell me vampire Carlisle why do you have yellow eyes while most others have red?" There was silence in the group. I smirked proud at myself for catching them off guard.

"I believe that you should come into the house. All of you, it sounds like you have quite a story." Carlisle said. Suddenly I was in the house being set down on a chair. I looked around and saw the eight vampires and Jake. But there were also seven wolves scattered through the house trying to stay far away from the vampire. I laughed and smiled widely.

"Oh do I have a story for you."


	4. Chapter 4

The wolves lied down and the vampires took their seats around me. I folded my legs up under myself and started running my hand through my hair.

"I was born a long time ago. My mother was what you now call German and my father was the real Native American. I was lucky and took after my mother with hair and eyes but I have the skin and the blood of my father. I'm a born shifter. My father was a shape-shifter, which didn't allow the shifts to start until after puberty and only when the magic was strong enough to bring it out.

"But because my mother was a wiccan I was granted my ability from birth, when I was only five hours old I switched into my wolf form. My mother rejected me, but my father he was proud. He took me and raised me with my four half brothers. You see females are very rare in shape-shifters and practically unheard of in born shifters. Two of my brothers were born shifters but the other two were shape-shifters but I was ten years younger than all of them but we didn't let that stop us. I learned to fight from them because my father was always gone. He was trying to create his own pack of his children but he could impregnate any female after I was born. I was the end of his line. He was killed by the Voltori when I was 35. After that my brothers and I traveled around. One day we were traveling through Italy.

"It wasn't really planned out and we were stopped by a bleach blonde man. We all knew he was a vampire and we could smell the others surrounding us. Well to sum it up all my brothers were killed because they were…werewolves. They didn't kill me, for which I was grateful, but the only reason I survived was because of my mother he wiccan blood somehow masked my wolf scent. They took me into their care, well that's a loose term I was their hostage."

"You didn't seem to locked away when I was there." Carlisle said.

"No, the first few years I resisted but then I discovered that they liked having a witch around. I mean I showed them very little spells but they could use them to blend in during the day. After that I knew they wouldn't kill me and I stayed because I wanted to. I stayed with them for 3000 years, after that I couldn't stay there anymore. I asked for a vacation, which, they of course granted. I promised to return in no more than five years, but when I broke free I loved it too much to go back. I was on the run for a little over a century when they found me again. Lets just say that time I was under watchful eyes. I learned to fake it, I made it seem like I was safe again and didn't even think about running, but it was you Carlisle, you made me what to leave so not even a year after you left I found my escape route. I then caught a ride on the Mayflower.

"Not _the_ Mayflower but it was also called that. I was free and I didn't think they would follow me to the new world and I was right. But being in the new world was different I was then under the control of a pack of really vicious werewolves and passed from Alpha to Alpha until you broke me free Jacob." I fell silent waiting for anyone to talk, to say anything.

"What's the difference between a witch and a wiccan?" Seth asked finally. I hadn't even noticed him switch back to human form. But there he sat in ripped shorts.

"Well witches are general they can perform basic spells and their powers grow as they get older and practice. Wiccan's can perform the same spells but they have one power they are born with and they gain more and more control over the years." I explained stand up and started to pace.

"So then what's your power?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that your wiccan blood protected you which means that you must have some sort of power." He explained calmly.

"Very good, and you're right I do have a main power but—"

"Don't say you're not comfortable telling us. You just told us your whole life story." Jacob said.

"I'm not uncomfortable per say, its just…I don't want you to be scared of me."

"Is your power like Jane's?" Alice asked jumping out of her chair and skipping over to me.

I could see that she wanted to _see _ what my power was but she just couldn't manage.

"Not that bad. Edward you can read minds right? Well so can I, but I don't only read them, I can control them. I can change them I can erase them. I'm a controller."

**Sorry about taking so long to update school has kept me pretty busy. And I had a minor case of writers block. I knew what I wanted to say just couldn't figure out how to write it! I hope you enjoyed the story and please review, it only takes a minute, maybe less. Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilight, just Sara.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You can control minds?" Emmett asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes. I can make people think things. Make them believe they were somewhere when they really weren't."

"Show us." Alice demanded, but her tone was soft.

"Okay, how about you Emmett." He smiled and came over to the chair. I got up so that he could sit down. "Ready?" I asked when he'd folded himself comfortably on the chair.

I stepped in front of him and looked him right in the eye. I felt my power leak into his head, finding the part of the brain I needed. I watched as his eyes dulled for a moment while I added the information. I pulled back and saw his topaz eyes come back to normal.

"So Emmett we're you at my wedding?" I asked looking around at the vampires and werewolves. Edward looked like he was concentrating. I should have told him that his power would be screwed up for the first few times I used mine on people he was trying to read, but to late.

"Of course I was. Remember I was sitting in the third row. Right at the edge. Remember you grabbed my hand as you walked by."

"Right, that's right. What about my dress, what did that look like?"

"Oh that was so funny. I mean you chose that amazing, what was it lavender, or a little darker, with black trim. There wasn't a single thing of white on it. Your hair was curled and not a strand out of place, as well as a tiara sitting on the crown of your head, with matching earrings and necklace."

"Where was I married?"

"Sara, how could you forget where you were married?" He asked. Time for me to wrap this up.

"It's been a long time, please." I coaxed.

"It was in a beautiful garden, white roses in bloom all over."

"Thank you. Now _when _was that wedding? And you're sure you were in attendance?"

"Of course I'm sure I was there. The wedding wasn't that long ago. It was in 1856 to Benjamin Bruining."

"And when were you born?" I asked finishing the twenty questions.

"I was born in….in…in" Emmett grabbed his head in pain. I reached out with my power again and deleted all the information I'd placed in it.

"What happened?"

"Sorry Emmett I had to erase what had just happened. It was to closely linked." I explained sitting on the arm of the chair.

"What was that at the end?" Rose asked coming over to stand protectively next to Emmett.

"You heard him. He was in my wedding in 1856, but he wasn't born until 1915. Placing two conflicting dates in their minds it causes a _minor_ issue."

"A minor issue. His head was about to implode." Rose said clearly upset.

"He'll be fine. I erased everything within the past few minutes so there isn't a chance of him remembering, or coming to anymore harm. " I said reassuringly.

"Can you do it to anyone?" Bella asked inching forward.

"Of course."

"Even to me?" She was right in front of me now.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. Sure she was a shield and they may be a pain in the ass to break down, but it's possible.

"Prove it." She held her hand out, I hesitated as I looked over at Edward. He stood calmly by Bella's side.

"Fine," I looked into her mind, trying to find something to manipulate. I wormed my way in and found the perfect memory. Her eyes dulled for a moment and when she blinked they were back to normal.

"So Bella, I'm new here, and I would just love to hear the story of how you were turned." I said pacing around the house.

"It's a simple story. Edward left and I was so depressed that I went to the Volturi, asked them to turn me and they did, but I didn't want to stay. When I came back Edward was in Forks and we've lived happily ever after." Edward looked appalled.

"What do you mean the Voltori turned you?" Alice asked speaking for her brother.

"Alice I've told you this story before." Bella said looking over her shoulder at her pixie sister.

Bella looked back at me and I wound my way through her mind changing the memory back to normal. As I was pulling myself away my mind brushed past something. Dark. Evil. Something I've dealt with before.

**Finals have really had me screwed, but once break starts I hope to be updating these faster. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, please make sure to hit that green button and review my story. You can even say you don't like it. I won't mind. I just would really like reviews!~~~MollieJames**


	6. Chapter 6

For a moment my heart stopped. _No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. _But I couldn't focus on it for to long.

"Something wrong, Sara?" Jasper asked sensing my fear. In a moment I managed to rein myself and control my emotions.

"I'm fine just thinking. Bella how old are you?" I asked turning towards the window.

"19." She responded promptly.

"No, let me try that again. When where you born?" I laughed to myself. Clearly it hadn't taken control yet.

"19 years ago." She said laughing. I watched in the reflection of the window as Edward put a protective arm around her.

"You're a new born?" I asked shocked. She was in amazing control for being so young. "How can you be so controlled?"

"We believe it might be her ability, as well as being a shield." Carlisle said. We were silent for a while as everyone thought about the information that had been revealed.

I attempted to wrap my head around the fact that Caliga had survived. My brothers had sacrificed themselves to save me and kill Caliga, but they failed. Four souls weren't able to lock Caliga away, which means that I can't, no, I don't know how, to stop her.

"Sara do you imprint?" Jacob broke the silence. I hadn't noticed him cross the room and place him hands on my shoulders. It was a comforting to have him there.

"I did. But Jake, you have to understand that I've been alive for so long. I don't know how to share my life with anyone. My brothers were the closest things I had and I haven't had them in forever." I smiled at him and put my hand over his.

"So sweet." I heard Alice say just then my cell phone started to ring. I rushed over to my bag and looked at the caller ID. I recognized the number from work and answered.

"Sara, where are you?" My manager Betsy asked. I forgot I was supposed to open, which meant I was supposed to be there at six.

"I'm sorry Bet, I just lost track of time." I pleaded looking around the room for a clock. What, were these vampires against knowing what time it was?"

"You're an hour late." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Betsy, everything okay?" I heard the phone shift and then a new voice was speaking.

"Sara, you did a very naughty thing running away. And that mutt didn't help himself by helping you. But I'm willing to make a deal. If you come back right now I'll leave the mutt alone." Sean said calmly.

I glanced around the silent room and turned to the window and spoke as low as I could.

"What about his pack?"

"Sara!" Jacob yelled as he spun me around and put his face right in front of mine. He was shaking and I could tell he was close to losing it. I'd dropped my hand to my side to stare at Jake. When he seemed to be calming down I lifted it back up.

"The pack?" I asked again.

"They would—" I never got to hear what Sean said because I dropped the phone as Jake suddenly phased. A few of the wolves that had stayed in wolf form jumped up but Jake was pissed and his front paws hit me square in the chest. Knocking me full force throwing me through the glass window. I fell back and watched at the shards of glass caught like diamonds in the morning light.


	7. Chapter 7

For a moment I allowed myself to fall, but then my wolf instincts kicked in and I flipped myself over and saw the ground approaching fast. I wouldn't have time to get my feet under me. Well, not my human feet, but in one swift motion I shifted into my wolf form. I landed with a light grunt as impact jarred me.

I looked back at the house and saw four heads sticking out the shattered window.

"Wow, she's really pretty in wolf form. All white, I don't think that's very common." I heard Alice say.

I let out a whine and then turned to walk to the front of the house. I clearly couldn't jump up that high so they would have to let me in through the front door. But as I got closer to the front of the house the air became thick. I took in a deep breath and let out a whimper of fear.

Death.

The smell of death surrounded me. I looked around trying to find the source, but whoever—whatever—the source was it was well conceded. I started straying towards the trees when I hear a light yip behind me. I whipped around to see a shifted Seth walking towards me. Jacob was right at his heels.

_Stay back._ I said in my mind as growled and turned back to the forest. The scent was weaker now that they'd been alerted, but I could still track it, but now I'd set the others on edge and soon—

"Do you smell that?" Alice asked from behind me. Suddenly Jasper and Alice were next to me. I sighed as the trail faded just as fast as it appeared. Quickly I relaxed and allowed my body to shift back into human form.

"Sara, did you know that scent?" Esme placed a hand on my shoulder suddenly.

"Yeah, I did." I said trying to smile.

"You seemed really worried." Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"That scent signs the rise of darkness. The power of pure evil. You can only become aware of it once it decides its target. Only once it's made a mark in someone you trust. Some one like your dear wife and friend, Bella." I accused.

"Me, but not even I promise. I'm—" Bella stopped when she saw Edward holding my throat and had my back against a tree.

"How dare you say that. How dare you accuse her of being evil." He hissed. I didn't move, I was barely breathing. His grip was way to tight to be comfortable.

"Edward drop her now." Jacob growled somehow back in human form.

"Not a chance she treatened Bella."

"Edward but she didn't hurt me, it was just empty words." Bella tried calming him down. It worked slightly and his grip lessened a bit. Just enough for me to breathe.

I took a much needed breath before I flipped out. Death was back in full force. I brought my hands up breaking Edwards grip and used the tree he'd used to hold me up as step as I propelled myself over the group of vampires and werewolves that had created a half circle around Edward and me. The only one that had stayed back was Bella. And now I was the only thing that stood between Bella and the group.

But Bella was no longer standing alone off to the side stood a man in a fitted dark suit and his hair was a tangled mess that somehow looked managed to an extent.

"You really should have listened to her." He says in a perfect British accent. "But now, you're to late."

"Conner, let her go." I hissed as I stopped Edward from rushing to Bella.

"Bye, bye little sister." He waved as he and Bella disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I feel lame. I haven't updated in so long so for those who are still reading thank you. Now onto the story. As usual I own nothing. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy what's coming.**

I stood still for the longest time. Conner was targeting Bella. What the hell could he want with her? I mean she was already a vampire he can't—

"No, he wouldn't, he couldn't." I whispered.

"Did he just call you sister?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." I was distracted to really listen.

"I thought you said you're brothers died."

"Can you just shut up! I need to think." I turned away and blocked them out as I thought.

It just didn't make any sense. She was a vampire, there wasn't any way to make her a Walker so what was he planning? Conner wasn't stupid. Just because he wasn't in control didn't mean he didn't know what was happening. He would have understood what she was and how he couldn't control—

"Sara!" Jake stood in front of me with both hands around my shoulders. I could see the panic spreading through his eyes. I may have been his imprinted but he still loved Bella that much was clear.

"Was there ever a time when Bella was upset, depressed for days, or weeks on end?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah when we left." Alice answered Edward was barely holding it together and I could see Jasper concentrating on keeping him calm.

"How long ago?"

"About two years. It was partway through senior year when we left."

"Two years. That would explain why she was so calm." I muttered to myself.

"Calm, what does that have to do with anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella retreated. Her soul disappeared so far that she made a deal with Caliga, a gremlin. People who make deals for the devil. Making their life better for a short time." I said starting to pace. "Usually they make the deals for a longer period. Usually 10 years. So why did she make it for such a short time?" I couldn't make heads or tails of this deal. Conner was one of the best gremlins so why would he make this deal. What could they want with a vampire?

All good questions that I didn't have an answer to.

"Sara please explain." Esme said in that calming voice of hers.

"Gremlins look for people who are on the outs people who think their lives don't matter. They promise they can make it better, for a price. Their soul. Part of it gets ripped out right then and the rest gets shredded over time."

"So what. Makes you. Think Bella. Sold her soul?" Edward said having to stop very few words.

"Because when I went into her mind I sensed a darkness. An aura that only appears when someone's made a deal. A soul has a certain area to fill in the body and if there isn't something taking up the whole space the body collapses on itself. Self-destruction to the extreme. So in order to fill the space and keep the body alive they replace the emptiness with the darkness from hell. I need to think." I turned away from the group and shifted into wolf form. I started running and within a minute five other wolves had joined me. I didn't recognize Jake in the group so h must have stayed behind.

I was glad I wasn't part of their pack and they couldn't read my mind. While I'd been with the Voltori I'd met a few people who were like this. I couldn't believe that people would be so willing to sell their soul.

I'd been told that the soulless tasted different, like a diet kind of soda. The flavors were all there, but the mix wasn't quite right.

Conner obviously wasn't working for himself so the question was who was he working for and why? Neither Joey nor Max would stoop so low. But both of them were higher rank so it wouldn't surprise me if they were in command. But they still had morels that they followed. So there was someone even higher. No gremlin actually made any contact with the devil himself and he would never allow any of these. Even he had standards. Which meant there was a rouge gremlin out there which means we could be having a big issue.

I stopped running and looked up towards the moon. It was out in full with no clouds to block the rays. With the full moon the wolves would be out hunting which meant they'd come looking for me, which meant…

I turned back and ran towards the house. I hadn't managed to clear the trees before I smelled them. I barely raised my hackles before a wolf dropped down on top of me.

_Sean._

He pinned me down and growled fiercely. I couldn't move anything but my head but he knew just where to hide his head so I couldn't bite him. He started rubbing his head all over my wolf form, marking me.

I wasn't going to stand for that. I focused on his mind and told him to let me go. It took more effort than I was used to and I realized it was because the wolf had taken over. He wasn't human and my control really only worked on human part of him. I was afraid he wasn't going to budge when finally he stepped off. I flipped over and bolted before his wolf could come back to its own sense.

The house appeared before my eyes and I saw my worst fear. The shifters and vampires were outnumbered 3 to 1.

I looked behind me to see Sean's wolf form appear in front of the trees. He seemed to be waiting and as much as I hated to do this I didn't have a choice.

I submitted.


End file.
